Viaje a la montaña
by nic923
Summary: El banco Otogi viaja a la montaña para visitar la aldea donde nació y se crio Ryoushi. Pero escogen la peor fecha del año para ir: La competencia de caza
1. Capítulo 1: Petición inesperada

Capitulo 1: Petición inesperada

Era un día normal en el banco Otogi todos haciendo de las suyas cuando entonces se ve atreves de la cámara a un cliente golpear la puerta. Todos lo reconocieron al instante y el presidente fue a recibirlo en persona.

Esta persona no era otra que el director de la escuela, Lamp Aragami. Luego de servirle una taza de café al director, Liszt preguntó:

- ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita, señor director?

Luego de tomar un sorbo de su café el director respondió con un tono bastante calmado:

- Pues vengo para hacer un pedido, creo que no les será muy difícil el cumplirlo.

- ¿Y qué podría ser esto?

- Verás, lo que pasa es que ayer…

**_Flashback_**

El director estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo revistas- digo- organizando papeleo de la escuela cuando entonces alguien abre la puerta de golpe. En ese momento entra un hombre de unos 30 años vistiendo un traje y gafas oscuras. Lamp lo reconoció al momento.

-Vaya inesperada visita, jefe de seguridad nocturna. ¿Qué asuntos tiene usted conmigo el día de hoy? – preguntó el director aunque en realidad ya conocía muy bien la respuesta y ya estaba listo para huir en el momento adecuado. El treintañero se quitó sus gafas, dejando ver unas enormes ojeras y una cara muy enojada.

- Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde que empecé a trabajar en esta escuela ya va siendo hora de que cumpla su promesa.

**_Flashback del flashback_**

Hace 3 años, se encontró al frente de la escuela a un hombre desmayado. Los profesores le dieron comida, agua y luego de dormir un rato, el hombre despertó. Al parecer este hombre no tenía trabajo y no había comido nada desde hace una semana para poder pagar las comidas du su familia. Justo en ese entonces la escuela necesitaba urgentemente a un guardia nocturno así que el director le hizo una oferta: "Te daré trabajo con un buen salario para que mantengas a tu familia pero trabajaras todas las noches en ello. Pero me aseguraré de encontrarte un ayudante. Veamos… creo que para finales de año ya debería de encontrar a alguien." "¡Acepto el trabajo!"

**_Fin del flashback del flashback_**

- Ya han pasado 3 años desde eso y agradezco su amabilidad pero no puedo dormir con todo el trabajo que tengo. ¡Necesito al ayudante que usted me prometió!

- Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes. Ten – dijo el director sacando un papel de la gaveta de su escritorio – es un día de vacaciones pagadas a la playa, relájate, descansa y luego vuelve a trabajar. Ya buscaré luego a alguien que te apoye.

**_Fin del flashback _**

- Lo logré convencer y en este momento debe de estar relajándose en la playa, ya mañana regresará a su trabajo habitual.

- ¿Quiere usted que nos hagamos cargo de ocupar el puesto de asistente?

- No podría contratar niños, va en contra de la ley, lo que les pido es que vigilen la escuela solo esta noche mientras que el jefe de seguridad nocturna está de vacaciones. No te preocupes, nunca pasa nada por estos alrededores – añadió al ver la cara de preocupación del presidente pero al ver que su expresión no cambiaba agregó: – y por su puesto les devolveré el favor proporcionalmente a la dificultad del trabajo.

- Entonces lo aceptamos con gusto- respondió instantáneamente.

Cuando el presidente regresó, todos en la sala lo veían con enojo por haber aceptado tal petición. Sobre todo la secretaria Alice.

- No hay que preocuparse, solo es una noche. Y el pago será grande esta vez – dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el presidente. - ¿Y bien, algún voluntario?- Nadie respondió.

-Yo tengo que investigar a alguien para otra petición. – respondió Alice

- Yo estoy trabajando en un nuevo experimento. – respondió Majo

- Usted ya me había pedido que limpiara la base, presidente. – respondió la maid, Otsu

- Yo tengo un par de asuntos pendientes con Taro-sama – respondió Otohime

- Hoy voy a visitar a one-chan- respondió Ringo

- Mi abuelo me pidió que lo visitara y tenía pensado ir hoy- respondió Ryoushi

- A mi me toca hacer las compras. – respondió Ryouko.

El presidente lo pensó por un rato y luego dijo:

-En ese caso lo haremos con una rifa. – sacó una palos de su escritorio y los agarró todos en su puño. – Todos cojan uno y los dos con los palos más cortos tendrán que cancelar sus planes y quedarse hoy en la escuela.

Así como dijo el presidente, cada quien cogió un palo. Los que cogieron los más cortos fueron Ryoushi y Ryouko.

Así fue como esa noche ambos tuvieron que quedarse en la escuela.

En la noche~

Ryoushi y Ryouko estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la oficina de seguridad. Ambos estaban un poco sonrojados sin nada que hacer. Tratando de iniciar una conversación, Ryoushi dijo:

- Q-Que suerte que Ringo pudiera ir a hacer las compras en tu lugar.

- Si. – respondió Ryouko un tanto nerviosa. Queriendo ella aflojar también un poco el ambiente dijo - ¿Para qué quería tu abuelo que lo fueras a ver?

- En mi ciudad, una vez al año, se celebra un concurso para ver quien es el mejor cazador. Probablemente mi abuelo quería que participara en él.

- Ya veo. ¿Y esta sería la primera vez que participas?

- No, pero todos los años anteriores es mi abuelo el que ha ganado. Aunque también hay otros concursantes muy buenos. – Sin querer, a Ookami se le escapó una risita. Ryouko estaba muy feliz mientras escuchaba a Ryoushi contarle acerca de él. Por más que no lo admitiera, le gustaba conocer un poco más a Ryoushi. Por su lado, el cazador quedó completamente perplejo con la hermosa sonrisa de Ryouko y se sonrojo bastante. Por supuesto, la castaña lo notó y se sonrojo también. Ambos se veían a los ojos. Ryouko se dio cuenta entonces de que ahora podía ver a Ryoushi a los ojos sin que él se asustara, al parecer había superado su fobia o al menos con ella. Adoraba ver esos hermosos ojos que rara vez no se encontraban ambos ocultos bajo los mechones del adolecente. Vio a su cazador acercar lentamente su rostro e inmediatamente supo lo que venía, un beso. Ryouko pensó:

"Aléjate de él, Ryouko o si no ya sabes lo que viene. ¿Acaso me dirás que te enamoraste de él? NO. Definitivamente no. No me puedo volver a enamorar. No puedo pasar por eso otra vez." En ese momento, la castaña recordó lo que paso aquella vez y se asustó.

Ryoushi noto preocupación en el rostro de Ryouko y se detuvo. Preocupado preguntó:

- ¿Qué sucede Ryouko? – La susodicha empezó a temblar mientras ese recuerdo pasaba por su mente y una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos. Al notarlo, Ryoushi la tomó entre sus brazos. Al principió creyó que iba a ser golpeado pero en vez de eso, Ryouko se aferró a él. La castaña no dejaba de ver ese recuerdo y más lágrimas empezaron a salir. En ese momento ella susurró:

- Por favor, no me hagas daño. – Ryoushi la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y dijo:

- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. –En ese momento el cuerpo de Ookami dejó de temblar. La verdad es que él no entendía muy bien la situación pero estaba seguro que Ryoushi necesitaba de él en ese momento así es que se quedó ahí junto a ella y ahí se quedaría hasta que las lágrimas cesaran.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Ryoushi se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Morino se relajó al ver que Ookami ya estaba tranquila. Intentó acostarla en el sillón en el que ambos estaban sentados pero cuando se quiso separar de ella, Ryoushi se aferró a Morino. Esté último sonrió y se acostó junto a Ryoushi para luego dormirse junto a ella.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un invitado

Capitulo 2: Un visitante 

A Ryoushi aún le quedaban un par de moretones de la paliza que recibió hace unos días cuando Ryouko despertó a su lado. Ambos se ponían nerviosos cuando recordaban aquella noche así es que rara vez se dirigían la palabra. Ni Ookami ni Morino le mencionaron a nadie acerca de lo que pasó, pero más de uno tenía sus sospechas.

Un día normal, cuando Ryoushi estaba saliendo de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela, sintió una extraña presencia atrás de él y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

**Mientras tanto, en la escuela~**

La campana ya había sonado y todos estaban en el salón de clases esperando la llegada del profesor. Todos menos una persona.

- ¿Dónde esta Ryoushi? – preguntó Ryouko al notar la ausencia del cazador.

- No lo sé, él nunca ha faltado. ¿Tal vez esté enfermo? – respondió Ringo.

- Ookami, Akai, la clase ya empezó, siéntense. – les dijo el profesor.

- Preguntémosle al presidente luego de clases. – susurró Ringo y Ryouko respondió asintiendo.

**Lugo de clases, en la entrada del HQ~**

Ringo y Ryouko estaban frente a la puerta del "aula" de su club cuando escucharon a una voz familiar reírse, mientras otra estaba hablando:

- Y entonces, Fujisaki trató de lanzarle su pachinko pero falló y salió corriendo. Debiste verlo, fue genial.

- Ese Fujisaki nunca cambiará. – respondió la voz familiar entre risas.

En ese momento, Ringo abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ryoushi riéndose con un hombre a su lado. El adolecente era pequeño, de pelo rojo. Usaba una camisa blanca, pantalones y botas negras. También usaba un resaltante sombrero negro por fuera y anaranjado por dentro con una pluma pegado a él. Tenía un cinturón y en él un pequeño florete. Ambos dejaron de reírse al ver entrar a las dos chicas. Ryouko le preguntó a Ryoushi:

- ¿Por qué faltaste a clases? ¿Quién es este, un cliente? – Ryoushi se paró y se dirigió hacia ella. Luego dijo:

- Ryouko, te presentó a Nekomiya Saburou. - Nekomiya se levantó y se quitó el sombrero dejando ver un peinado que pareciera que tenía orejas de gato.

- Es un placer conocerlas, Nekomiya es mi nombre pero todos me dicen Gato.

-Ambos éramos vecinos cuando vivía con mi abuelo. Llegó esta mañana a mi casa porque tenía que hablar conmigo.

**Flashback**

Ryoushi volvió a ver para atrás para encontrarse con Nekomiya.

-¡Gato! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué ya no soy bienvenido? – preguntó él con tono burlón

- ¡Qué va! Puedes venir cuando quieras pero llámame para la próxima.

- En realidad tengo algo que decirte. ¿Vas a algún lado? – preguntó al ver a su vecino con el bulto.

- Ahora mismo me dirijo a la escuela. Ya voy tarde así es que podemos hablar después de clases.

- La escuela ¿eh?- dijo con tono nostálgico- Si quieres te acompaño.

- No debería de haber ningún problema.

- Oye, sabes lo que le pasó una vez a…

**_Fin del Flashback _**

- Empezamos a hablar de camino a la escuela y perdimos el sentido del tiempo. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya habían terminado las clases así que me dirigí para acá y el presidente me dejo traerlo aquí mientras no molestara a posibles clientes.

Ambas adolecentes se presentaron mientras estrechaban respectivamente su mano con Gato

- Gato, verdad. Mi nombre es Ringo, gusto en conocerte.

- Yo soy Ryouko Ookami, un placer.

- ¿Ya lograste superar tu fobia? – preguntó Gato al notar que su amigo no se puso nervioso después de hacer contacto visual por tanto tiempo mientras hablaba con la castaña

- Para nada, pero puedo verlas ellas a los ojos ya que ya llevamos un rato de conocernos.

-¿Juntos? ¿Cuál de estas dos señoritas es tu novia? – Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de Gato.

- Es Ryouko. – respondió tranquilamente Ringo.

-¡Ringo! – dijo Ryouko sonrojada y enfadada con su mejor amiga.

- Bueno, en realidad Ryoushi solo se le declaró. – Gato entendió rápidamente la situación. Y en su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Se acercó un poco más a Ookami y la empezó a ver de pies a cabeza con una mano en su barbilla.

- Así es que tú eres quien le logró robar el corazón a Ryo…¿Quién diría que en realidad hay alguien que puede descongelar el frío corazón de Ryo?

"¿Frío?" – se preguntó Ookami.

- Gato, ¿Tú no tenías algo que decirme? – preguntó Ryoushi interrumpiéndolo, un poco enojado.

- ¡Ah! Es cierto. Tu abuelo me pidió que te viniera a recoger ya que aún no habías llegado.

- ¿Recoger? ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿¡Ya lo olvidaste!? ¡La competencia de caza comienza en dos días!

- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! – dijo él golpeándose la frente con la mano. Luego de lo que sucedió _esa_ noche olvidó la competencia. – Ahora mismo me voy a empacar.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Ringo.

- No puedo faltar a esa competencia y hay preparaciones que hacer antes de que empiece.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esa competencia?

- Siempre varía pero normalmente son como dos semanas.

- En ese caso tienes suerte de que la próxima semana hayan vacaciones.

- Así es pero aún tengo que hacer la carta al director para explicar porque falto esta semana. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor, presidente? – dijo mientras volvía a ver para atrás mientras todos los otras veían el escondite del presidente.

- ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? Pero yo estaba seguro de haber escondido bien mi presencia.

-Jajaja. Nadie se puede esconder de Ryo. – dijo Gato.

- Bueno, con gusto te hago la carta pero hay una condición.

- Veía esto venir. – dijo Ryouko luego de suspirar.

- Tienes que dejar que te vayamos a ver competir. Tengo algo de curiosidad de saber tus habilidades. – Gato y Ryoushi se volvieron a ver uno al otro y luego de que Gato asintiera Morino le respondió:

- Pueden venir, pero no prometo unas agradables vacaciones.

- De acuerdo. ¡El banco Otogi se va de vacaciones a la montaña!

-¡¿Qué!? – respondieron al unísono Ringo, Ryouko y los otros miembros del banco que veían la situación por la cámara.


	3. Capítulo 3: Llegada a la montaña

Capitulo 3: Llegada a la montaña

Ryoushi ya había empacado y entregado la carta al director y ahora se iba de vuelta a la casa de su abuelo. Ringo y Ryouko fueron a despedirlo. Morino se iba en una pequeña y vieja camioneta con Nekomiya conduciendo.

- ¿Ya subiste todas tus maletas? – preguntó Gato

- Si, podemos partir cuando quieras. – respondió.

- Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos en una semana – dijo Ringo

- Más vale que pases las pre-eliminatorias. – dijo Ryouko con su tono enojado de siempre.

- Por supuesto.

- _bip bip – _Sube al auto, ya nos vamos.

- Bueno, hasta pronto. Ringo, Ryouko. – Ryo se montó a la camioneta luego de subir su última maleta y Gato y él partieron a la montaña.

**_En la camioneta~_**

- ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

- Tu abuelo sigue tan vivo como de costumbre. – respondió Gato con una risa. – También escuché que Yoshimori vendrá al concurso este año.

- ¡En serio! No lo he vuelto a ver desde que se graduó.

- Igual que yo. Era un excelente cazador.

- Y estoy seguro de que lo sigue siendo. Este año será difícil pasar las eliminatorias.

- Sí… - dijo Gato. – Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer con esos amigos tuyos? – Ryoushi suspiró y volvió a ver para abajo. Luego dijo:

- A decir verdad no estoy muy seguro. Todos en el pueblo se emocionan mucho por esta competencia pero cualquier otra persona se iría del lugar de inmediato ya que cuando empieza el concurso…

- Lo sé. No entiendo porque salen corriendo a decir verdad. Cazar es tan divertido.

- Creo que te deberías ir a vivir a la ciudad un par de años. Te sorprendería saber lo diferente que es en realidad.

- Si tú lo dices. Pero planeo quedarme en la montaña, es mejor de esa forma. – dijo luego de sonreír.

- ¿Y qué hay de Wakabe?

- No me creerás pero se casó con alguien de la ciudad y tuvieron un hijo.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- Si no me equivoco, hace un mes cumplió medio año.

- Y puedo suponer que Ichiya…

- Si, sigue enfermo pero Dr. Aria dice que para finales de este año ya se debería de ir curando.

- ¡Esas son excelentes noticias! Ya llevaba más de medio año enfermo.

- Casi todo el pueblo se enfermó con aquella epidemia pero Ichiya nunca tuvo buenas defensas.

- No te preocupes, tiene a Dr. de su lado, después de todo.

- Tienes razón.

- Mira, ya llegamos. – dijo Gato señalando un pequeño pueblo.

El lugar contaba con una casas y una pequeña tienda. Todas situadas a los lados de una carretera. Al final de esta se encontraban unos 50 escalones y en la cima, una casa bastante grande. Era grande comparada con las otras casas pero no tanto como una mansión. Había un buen ambiente en el aire y algunas personas estaban fuera de sus casas. Toda la aldea estaba completamente rodeada por un muro hexagonal.

Nekomiya estacionó la camioneta al lado de la tienda y le regresó las llaves al vendedor. Al parecer había pedido prestado el carro. Ayudó a Ryoushi a bajar las maletas y se dirigieron a la pequeña mansión. Saludando a varias personas que se encontraban fuera de sus casas. Luego de subir todos los escalones, Gato dejó las maletas en el piso y se fue. Ryoushi también las puso en el piso y tocó la puerta. Por alguna razón estaba bastante nervioso.

Se empezaron a escuchar unos rápidos pasos tras la puerta, luego esta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a un viejo sin barba pero con bigote. Medía 1m60 y vestía una camisa verde de cuadros con unos pantalones negros. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y veía directamente a los ojos a Ryoushi. Pasaron unos segundos. Y Ryoushi dijo finalmente:

- Hola abuelo. – dijo el cazador relajado y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sorpresivamente, Morino no se asustó con la mirada aterradora de su abuelo.

- ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? ¡Te mandé la carta hace 1 semana!

- Lo siento, tuve que atender unos asuntos. – dijo él un poco sonrojado recordando aquella noche, cosa que el abuelo notó.

- Una mujer ¿eh? – Ryoushi se sonrojó aún más. El abuelo sonrió y continuó – parece que acerté. Te perdonaré solo por esta vez. Pero tendrás que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¡Sí señor! – respondió Ryo. El abuelo se fue dejando campo a su nieto para que pasara adentro. El lugar estaba bastante amueblado y limpio. Contaba con unas 15 habitaciones pero ahí solo vivían él y su abuelo.

Ryoushi empezó a desempacar. Sacó una foto suya con el resto del banco Otogi y la puso en la pequeña mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Luego salió al patio y cortó algunas rosas. Se dirigió al jardín de atrás y dejo las flores encima de una tumba. En ella decía "Fukuro y Kotoko Morino". Se sentó frente a la tumba y dijo:

- Hola, papá, mamá. – He vuelto de la ciudad para la competencia. He conocido muy buenas personas allá. También me uní al banco Otogi. Inclusive me declaré a una chica. Su nombre es Ryouko. Pero al final me rechazó. Bueno ya me voy a cazar, los volveré a visitar después. El abuelo lo estaba escuchando detrás de un árbol mientras fumaba una pipa y pensó "Él nunca cambiará, pero me alegro que haya hecho amigos, estaba un poco preocupado por su oftalmofobia pero parece que todo va bien."

Ryoushi regresó a su habitación y se puso su resortera. Luego de ir a buscar a Gato, ambos se fueron al bosque de las montañas a cazar.

**_Unos días después, en el banco Otogi_**

Ryouko acababa de regresar de un trabajo, se sentó en uno de los sillones lujosos y soltó un gran suspiro.

- ¿Por qué ese suspiro tan grande? – preguntó el presidente. – Se que extrañas a Ryoushi pero mañana iremos todos a visitarlos así es que trata de soportarlo hasta entonces. – Ryouko se sonrojó y le dio un buen golpe al presidente.

- Solo suspiro por que el trabajo de hoy fue agotador.

- Ya veo, sin Ryoushi que te cubra la espalda ciertamente es un poco más difícil- el presidente recibió otro golpe por parte de la loba.

- ¡Me voy a casa! – La verdad es que si extrañaba a Ryoushi, ya habían pasado 6 días desde que se fue y se sentía muy sola sin él a su lado (por más que lo negara). Estaba cansada así es que después de cambiarse, lo primero que hizo fue irse a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy raro. Ella estaba en un bosque en medio de la noche, cuando vio a lo lejos unos ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad. En ese momento salió corriendo pero se tropezó con una rama y entonces…

-¡Ryouko! – gritó Ringo. En ese momento Ookami se despertó, ya era de día.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella aun medio dormida.

- Bueno, te desperté porque parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

-Ya veo, gracias Ringo.

- No hay porque. Hoy me toca a mí hacer el desayuno. Haré algo delicioso para llenar nuestros estómagos. Después de todo el viaje a la montaña será largo.

Así es, hoy se cumplía la semana e irían a ver a Ryoushi en la competencia de caza por toda la semana.


	4. Capítulo 4: Banco Otogi va a la montaña

Capitulo 4: El banco Otogi va a la montaña

Todos los miembros del banco Otogi se reunieron frente a la casa de Ryoushi ya que fue su tía quien se ofreció a ir a dejarlos en la montaña. Todos entraron a la buseta de la tía de Ryoushi y se dirigieron a la montaña. A diferencia de Nekomiya y Ryoushi, los miembros del banco Otogi no estaban acostumbrados a viajes tan largos. Así es que, a excepción de Yukina, a todos se les hiso eterno el viaje. Cuando por fin llegaron, todos vieron la aldea donde se crio Ryoushi. La tía estacionó la buseta en la tercera casa de la izquierda que al parecer era suya y los guio a todos a la casa que se encontraba en la cima de las escaleras.

En la entrada se encontraron con un viejo fumando pipa, era calvo pero tenía un bigote blanco. Al contrario de muchos viejos, él tenía unos ojos particularmente grandes y bien abiertos.

- Ustedes deben de ser el banco Otogi. Mi nieto me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Es un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Nugire Morino, el abuelo de Ryoushi.

- Es un placer. – dijo el presidente. – yo soy el presidente Liszt. De derecha a izquierda ellos son Alice, Ryouko, Ringo, Otsu, Taro, Otohime y Majo.

- Por favor, pasen adelante. – dijo muy respetuosamente Nugire y procedió a mostrarles la casa. – Esta es la cocina, esta la sala, este es el comedor, más adelante están sus habitaciones, pueden acomodarse como quieran. Los baños están hasta el fondo del pasillo a la izquierda y por la derecha esta la puerta que comunica con el jardín de atrás. – El abuelo lo explicó tan rápido que de no ser por los rápidos apuntes de Alice todos se perderían en ese pequeño laberinto. – También hay unas reglas que deberán seguir mientras estén aquí, por su seguridad. – Todos se sorprendieron ante esa última palabra y quedaron en completo silencio. – Primero, en el momento en que el sol se ponga, nadie puede salir de esta casa. Segundo, si por alguna razón necesitan regresar, alguien los tiene que llevar. Y por último lo más importante: pase lo que pase no se pueden acercar al bosque. – Esto último lo dijo con una mirada que logró intimidar hasta a Ryouko. - ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Yo tengo una. – dijo Ryouko

- Pues adelante.

- ¿Dónde está Ryoushi? – Todos habían ignorado eso hasta el momento. Al principió creyeron que estaba afuera pero si lo que dijo el abuelo es cierto, ya que ya anocheció ¿no debería Ryoushi de volver?

-¡Ah! Lo olvidé. Él está en el bosque, no regresará hasta dentro de un par de horas así es que no se preocupen y vayan a desempacar, ya debería de regresar para la cena. – dijo devuelta con su tono alegre el abuelo. Todos se pusieron pies arriba (N/A: estilo anime) y entonces Otohime dijo:

- ¡Pero si está rompiendo 2 de las 3 reglas!

- Esas reglas son solo para turistas. Ya luego mi nieto les explicará las razones. Mientras tanto vayan a desempacar. – dada la orden y dejándolos advertidos a todos, el abuelo se retiró y a los otros no les quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Cada quien tenía su propio cuarto. Eran bastante grandes. Todos los cuartos contaban con una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario. Ryouko escogió el segundo cuarto a la izquierda, Ringo el cuarto junto a ella y al lado Alice. Al frente del cuarto de Alice estaba el del presidente, luego a su lado el de Otohime, al lado el de Taro y al lado Majo y Otsu. Los cuartos de la izquierda contaban con una hermosa vista al jardín. Luego de desempacar todo, Ryouko se tumbó en su cama, con una mano en la frente y la otra al costado empezó a pensar:

" Así es que fue en esta aldea donde creció Ryoushi… tienen que haber máximo unos 20 habitantes y aparte está en medio de la nada, no me sorprende que tenga oftalmofobia. Pero el ambiente es muy bueno aquí, puedo ver porque Ryoushi tiene esa naturaleza tan gentil" Ryouko se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos y decidió despejar su mente admirando el paisaje del jardín atreves de la ventana. Fue entonces cuando divisó una silueta salir del bosque. (Ubicado atrás del jardín) Al principio se asustó pero luego de observar más detenidamente logró ver que se trataba de Ryoushi. Hacia tanto que no lo veía que se volvió a sonrojar. Iba vestido con una camisa manga larga, unos pantalones, botas y unas gafas, todo completamente verde oscuro. En su mano izquierda llevaba su resortera y en la derecha tenía... ¿flores? Lo vio dirigirse hacia una piedra con forma rectangular situada en medio del jardín y depositó ahí las flores. Luego se sentó frente a la piedra y ahí se quedó. Ryouko lo vio por unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que iba a pasar un tiempo antes de que se levantara de su lugar, decidió verlo. Al igual que él miraba la piedra, ella lo miraba a él. Lo había extrañado tanto esta semana que no podía esperar a volverle a hablar. Pero eso ya vendría después. Por ahora, estaba satisfecha con solo verlo. Estaba sentado de perfil así es que podía verle la cara. Miró esos ojos que tanto adoraba, recordó aquella noche en la que aun sin saber acerca de sus problemas del pasado, él la consoló. También aquella vez en que ella fue secuestrada por unos delincuentes y él la fue a salvar. Cuando la ayudó esa vez que le dio amnesia… Había tanto que agradecerle. Pero por ahora solo lo vio.

De repente, Ryoushi se levantó y Ryouko regresó de su pequeño mundito de fantasía. Cuando vio el reloj, se dio cuenta de que había estado viéndolo por más de una hora. Faltaban solo 10 minutos para la hora que el abuelo les había dicho que sería la cena así es que pensó en algo más para quitarse el sonrojo, se acomodó un poco el pelo y se fue al comedor.

Por suerte, ella y Ringo salieron de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo. De no haber sido el caso, muy probablemente se hubiera perdido.

Ambas llegaron al comedor un par de minutos antes de que empezara la cena. En el comedor había una mesa rectangular muy larga. En uno de los extremos estaba sentado el abuelo y a su derecha se encontraba Ryoushi. Por alguna razón el abuelo se estaba riendo y Ryoushi estaba suspirando cuando ambas entraron al comedor.

- Estoy seguro de que se perdieron. – dijo el abuelo

- Si te tomaras el tiempo para explicarlo como se debe no sería el caso. – respondió Ryoushi entre suspiros.

-Pero es más divertido de esta forma. – y el abuelo empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Buenas noches – dijo Ringo interrumpiendo en su conversación. – El abuelo hizo un puchero al verlas entrar.

- Ryouko, Ringo, ha pasado un tiempo sin verlas. – dijo Ryoushi

- Si, una semana. – respondió Ryouko.

- Por favor, pasen y siéntense.

- Bueno, con permiso. – Ringo se sentó a la izquierda del abuelo. Ryouko tenía la intención de sentarse a su lado pero Ringo la forzó a sentarse al lado de Ryoushi. El abuelo vio el reloj y al notar que ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde la hora acordada dijo:

- Voy a buscar a los que se perdieron, regreso en un minuto. – el abuelo salió de la habitación dejando a Ringo y Ryouko solas con Ryoushi. Este último dijo:

- Disculpen su comportamiento, él siempre ha sido así.

- No hay problema. La verdad es que fue bastante agradable con nosotros cuando llegamos. – dijo Ringo.

- Sí, también nos mostró la casa. Aunque un poco rápido. – respondió Ryouko

- Si quieren les puedo mostrar la casa apropiadamente luego de cenar.

- No harías un gran favor.

- Por cierto, ¿qué estabas haciendo allá afuera?

- Mejor esperemos a que lleguen los otros, así no tengo que explicarlo dos veces.

- De acuerdo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Las Reglas

Capitulo 5: Reglas del concurso de caza

Luego de que regresara el abuelo con los miembros perdidos del banco Otogi, todos disfrutaron de un festín. En él había de todo pero sobre todo, se podía ver a simple vista que el mejor platillo fue la carne que pusieron en el centro de la mesa. Acabada la cena, Ryoushi les explicó a todos.

- Como todos saben, esta última semana y esta que viene es el concurso de caza que se celebra en esta ciudad. La primera semana son las eliminatorias. Estas no tienen como objetivo eliminar el exceso de participantes como sería normalmente ya que desde un principio, no son muchos los concursantes. Su objetivo es de eliminar los concursantes que no estén preparados para las finales. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sobrevivir una semana en el bosque. El problema es que estos bosques no son tan seguros ya que están infestados de lobos. – Al decir eso a más de uno le dio un escalofrío, sobre todo por el tono de voz que uso para decirlo.

- Pero eso no es un poco peligroso, digo, en el transcurso de esa semana podría morir gente. – dijo Taro.

- Puede que sea el cazo en otros lugares pero esta es una aldea de cazadores. Aquí hasta los niños saben cazar. Pero no todos pueden aguantar una semana así es que solo tienen que regresar a la seguridad del pueblo. Pero esa no es la parte fácil. Lo difícil son las finales. Como verán, toda la aldea esta rodeada por un muro de madera que nos protege de los lobos pero la semana de las finales, estos muros son derrumbados y los lobos pueden entrar a voluntad al pueblo. – Todos tragaron saliva y esperaron callados lo que seguía. – Esto sería impensable en cualquier otro lugar pero al contrario, en este lugar, dejarlos libres nos facilita el trabajo. – Todo esto lo dijo en un tono muy serio, como el que usa cuando nadie lo esta viendo. Entonces hizo una pausa y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para luego decir.- Cazar. – Todos se sorprendieron. Algunos por el miedo de que algún lobo los atacara y otros por la expresión de alegría en el rostro del joven al decir esas palabras. Ryoushi continuó. – En las finales gana el que case más lobos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

- ¿No nos podrían atacar los lobos mientras estamos aquí? – preguntó el Alice

- No si están en esta casa. El muro que la rodea es de piedra, no de madera, y siempre está presente. Aquí también vienen las personas que no pasan las eliminatorias. Por eso es que hay tantas habitaciones. Además, el ganador del concurso anterior cuida de las personas en esta casa durante la semana de las finales.

- ¿Hay algún premio para el ganador? – preguntó el presidente.

- Ganar es el mayor honor que puedes recibir en esta aldea. Con esta competencia también se decide quien será el líder del pueblo. Al ganador también se le permitirá vivir en esta casa por un año, hasta que el ganador de la próxima competencia lo sustituya. Aunque esta casa ha sido de mi abuelo desde que tengo memoria.

- Aun habiendo pocos concursantes, ¿no debería ser peligroso cazar tantos lobos solo para una competencia? – dijo Majo

- Los lobos aquí son una plaga. En un principio, el concurso no era para saber quien era el mejor, era para exterminar la plaga. Pero con el paso de los años, nació la rivalidad y pasó de ser una exterminación a una competencia. Además, antes cazar lobos era algo que se hacia a diario pero en nuestro pueblo hay una ley de no cazar lobos entre año sin el permiso del líder. Él tiene un control sobre eso y así los lobos se pueden reproducir durante un año.

- ¿Cuántos lobos hay que cazar para ganar? – preguntó Ringo

- Hay un sistema de puntos para eso. Si es hembra entonces es un punto, si es macho son dos y las crías están prohibidas. El que tiene más puntos al final de la semana gana. Aunque si atrapas al líder de los lobos ganas la competencia.

- Entonces todos van por el líder, supongo. – dijo Ryouko

- Para nada. La razón de que el líder sea tan valioso es que es extremadamente difícil de cazar. Solo los mejores van por él, todo el resto trata de cazar cuantos lobos machos pueda y los más débiles van tras las hembras. Yo voy por los lobos machos y el líder. En el concurso anterior quedé en 4° lugar con 13 puntos. Mi abuelo quedó en 1° con 24 puntos. Por cierto, Gato quedó en 2 con 17 puntos.

- Bueno, eso es todo. Ya váyanse a dormir. Mañana anunciaran a los ganadores de las eliminares y empezaran las eliminatorias. – dijo el abuelo. Todos obedecieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

Por cierto, el cuarto de Ryoushi es el primero a la izquierda.


	6. Capítulo 6: Empiezan las finales

Capitulo 6: Empiezan las finales

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano, desayunaron y bajaron al pueblo. Allí estaban parados todos lo miembros del pueblo. Habían unos 8 hombres, entre ellos 2 niños; 3 mujeres y un bebé. Contando a los miembros del banco Otogi y al abuelo había un total de 25 personas. Todos ellos llevaban ropa verde oscura de diferentes estilos y cada quien tenía su propia arma. La mujer que tenía al bebé en brazos y el banco Otogi eran la excepción. Cuando terminaron de bajar las gradas, el abuelo dio un paso al frente, se aclaró la garganta par que todos hicieran silencio y dijo:

- Ahora serán anunciados los participantes de las finales, Kyoko, pasa adelante. – La mujer con el bebé dio unos pasos adelante para ponerse al frente de todos y dijo:

- Como saben, ya que ni los enfermos ni los inaptos para el concurso pueden participar, Ichiya y yo no participaremos. – Todos entendieron que la mujer no participaría ya que acababa de tener un bebé. (N/A: luego de que Kyoko diga el nombre de alguien esa persona se pondrás al frente de los otros y el resto estará aplaudiendo) – Ahora diré los que participaran en las eliminatorias. Primero, como ya todos habrán adivinado, nuestro líder durante 26 años consecutivos: Nugire. El 4° lugar del año pasado: Ryoushi. El 3° lugar del año pasado, Nekomiya. – Nekomiya se paró al lado de Ryoushi y ambos chocaron palmas y se sonrieron mutuamente. – El 6° lugar, mi esposo, Wakabe – Del montón, salió un hombre alto y corpulento con pelo negro, corto y una barba igual. En su espalda llevaba un hacha. El 5° lugar, el vendedor Yamato y por último alguien que estoy segura que muchos extrañaban: Yoshimori. De la multitud salió un hombre alto, musculoso, castaño de pelo hasta los hombros, y una pequeña cicatriz en el costado de su ceja derecha. Llevaba en su brazo un arco y en su espalda flechas. – Ahora procederemos a ir todos los otros a la casa del líder y en el momento en que los concursantes derriben sus respectivos muros, ¡las finales comienzan! – Se oyó un grito de emoción por parte de todos en el pueblo. Y seguidamente todos empezaron a subir las gradas mientras que los 6 concursantes se dirigieron a una de las paredes del muro con forma de hexágono.

Ryoushi se dirigió hacia uno de los muros. Andaba con el mismo atuendo de ayer solo que esta vez llevaba un cinturón donde estaba una bolsa llena de pachinkos y una navaja. Una vez escuchó el pito que indica que ya todos están seguros en la casa del líder empieza con el primer reto de derribar el muro. Saca su navaja y corta una de las sogas que atan los troncos de madera, se corre un poco para atrás, corre a la pared para impulsarse, salta y le da una patada al muro para que caiga. En ese momento se oye un gran estruendo que permite informarles a los otros concursantes que un muro ya había sido derribado. Al instante empieza a correr a lo más profundo del bosque. En el camino logró escuchar otros dos estruendos más. Luego de correr por casi 15 minutos encontró su primera presa. El lobo se encontraba a unos 10 metros de él. Morito se escondió en los arbustos y apuntó a su objetivo. Todos sabemos que un pachinko no va a matar a un lobo pero si lograba inmovilizarlo. Ryoushi apuntó a una de sus patas, normalmente hubiese sido más difícil pero este lobo no estaba corriendo así es que no fue el caso. Lanzó el primer pachinko y acertó al objetivo. El lobo trató de salir corriendo pero su herida le impidió ir muy rápido. Ryo lo persiguió y apuntó el segundo pachinko que también dio en su objetivo haciendo que el lobo quedara inmovilizado. Se acercó al animal que trató de morder a Ryo y él le lanzó otros tres pachinkos al cuello. Ya que estaba tan cerca, el impactó fue mucho más duro y logró matar al lobo. Ya que cargar a los lobos es una molestia, entre todos en el pueblo crearon una nueva regla. Una vez muerto el animal, hay que ponerle una cinta en el cuello con sus nombres para que otro concursante no lo tome y al final del día regresar a donde dejo el lobo y llevárselos todos juntos a la aldea. Habían dos desventajas de esto. Uno, si no recuerdas donde dejaste el cadáver y no lo traes en la noche, es como si no lo hubieras casado. Dos, otros animales del bosque se podrían llevar el cuerpo y comérselo. Pero Ryoushi ya tenía ambos problemas solucionados. Él tiene una excelente memoria y para asegurarse que ningún animal se lo lleve, pone los cuerpos en los árboles ya que en ese bosque ningún animal que pudiera llegar a la cima de un árbol era carnívoro y no se lo llevaría. Morito sacó una cinta roja de su bolso del cinturón donde tenía escrito su nombre (ya había alistado varios en la mañana), lo ató al cuello del lobo y subió su cadáver al árbol más cercano. Luego volvió a correr en busca de algún otro lobo.

Al final del día contaba con 3 lobos 2 machos y una hembra. Esa era una excelente caza, si seguía así puede inclusive que ganara el concurso. Después de recoger los tres cadáveres regresó a la casa donde lo esperaban los otros miembros del banco Otogi.

**POV Ryouko**

Mientras Ryoushi estaba cazando, nosotros conocíamos a los miembros de la aldea que no competían. Ringo y yo pasamos la mañana hablando con Yukina (la tía de Ryoushi) y Kyoko. También jugamos un rato con su hijo, Asari. Luego, Yukina nos presentó a los otros. Conocimos a Ichiya, es un niño de 11 años de estatura media y pelo corto. Al parecer él ha estado enfermo desde hace un buen rato pero tiene una mirada llena de vida y alegría en su rostro y gracias a los cuidados del Dr. Aria, un adulto de unos 40 años pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo, usa anteojos y tiene barba; se va a mejorar pronto. También conocimos a la esposa del vendedor, una mujer de alrededor de 30 años de pelo negro largo, y a sus dos hijos, uno de 7 años y el otro de 5 ambos muy parecidos a sus padres.

Almorzamos una deliciosa comida y la gran mesa rectangular estaba casi llena. Al terminar de comer, fui al jardín de atrás. Allí también estaba Yukina, escribiendo alguna nueva historia al aire libre. Estaba admirando el paisaje hasta que una piedra llamó la atención de mis ojos. Era la piedra en donde Ryoushi había puesto las flores y se había quedado viendo la noche anterior. Me acerqué para descubrir de qué se trataba. En la piedra estaban escritos dos nombres con el mismo apellido de Ryoushi. Entonces fue cuando escuché la voz de Yukina detrás mio.

- Esa es la tumba de mi hermano y su esposa o creo que entenderías mejor si te digiera que es la tumba de los papás de Ryoushi. – Me sorprendí al saberlo. Cuando traté de decir algo mis palabras no salieron de mi boca. Yukina adivinó lo que me pasaba y dijo. - Ellos murieron hace 6 años en una competencia. Creo que el adecuado para contártelo todo es Ryoushi, deberías de preguntárselo a él. – Me quedé un rato paralizada frente a la tumba de los padres de Ryoushi hasta que Yukina dijo: - Pronto anochecerá, mejor entra o te resfriarás. – Yukina entró luego de decirme esas palabras y un minuto después entré yo. Decidí preguntarle a Ryoushi, cuando llegara, acerca de sus padres.

El primero en regresar fue el abuelo de Ryoushi. Traía consigo 6 lobos, 4 hembras y 2 machos. Luego regresaron los otros uno por uno me puse bastante nerviosa en el periodo entre la llegada del abuelo y Ryoushi que llegó de último con 3 lobos, 1 hembra y dos machos.

**POV Normal**

Cuando llegó Ryoushi, la primera persona que encontró fue a Ryouko. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ryoushi le iba a preguntar sobre sus padres pero se puso tan nerviosa al ver a los ojos a Ryoushi que lo olvidó y en vez de eso dijo:

- Parece que tuviste una buena caza. – dijo señalando a los tres lobos.

- Así es con estos ya tengo 5 puntos. – respondió Ryoushi.

- Deberías pasar, ya todos llegaron y están esperando en el comedor.

- Primero iré a dejar estos lobos al contador y luego voy para allá.

- De acuerdo. – dijo ella con un tono de decepción por no poder hacerle la pregunta.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Morito tan perspicaz como siempre.

- N-no nada, te espero en el comedor. – Ryouko se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Ryoushi la vio preocupado unos segundos más pero luego siguió su camino a donde el contador (N/A: que por cierto es el doctor).

**En el comedor**

Una vez todos reunidos en el comedor, donde ya estaba toda la comida servida, el abuelo levantó su copa de vino y dijo:

- Antes de anunciar los resultados del trabajo de hoy, quiero hacer un brindis por todos los cazadores que dieron todo su esfuerzo para atrapar a esos lobos. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – dijeron todos y luego tomaron el vino (N/A: los menores jugo).

- Ahora anunciaré los resultados del primer día de caza. En 1°lugar, Nugire con 8 puntos. En 2°, Yoshimori con 6 puntos. En 3° Ryoushi con 5 puntos. En 4° Nekomiya con cuatro puntos, en 5° Wakabe con 2 puntos y en 6° lugar Yamato con 1 punto. Eso es todo, ahora ¡a comer!

- ¡Sí!- todos empezaron a comer y a hablar entre ellos.

- No puedo creer que me ganaras. – dijo Gato.

- He estado entrenando mucho para esta competencia, tenía que pasarte a ti al menos. – Nekomiya le agarró la cabeza y empezó a frotar su puño contra ella.

- No te creas mucho solo por los resultados del primer día. Mañana conseguiré el doble de puntos de lo que tu obtengas.

- B-bueno, ya entendí pero suéltame. – Gato lo soltó y se rio. Ryoushi también se empezó a reír. Ryouko los observaba reír mientras se preguntaba cómo debería de preguntarle acerca de sus padres. El presidente estaba haciendo apuestas con los otros miembros para ver en que lugar quedaría Ryoushi mañana.

- Apuesto 25 a que vuelve a quedar de tercero.

- Igual yo.

- Yo apuesto 40 a que queda en segundo

- Ustedes están sobrestimando a Ryoushi. Apuesto 50 a que queda en 4 mañana. (N/A: dejaré las identidades de cada quien en el anonimato)

Todos estaban muy felices conversando hasta que la cena acabó. Los concursantes se fueron a sus casas en la ciudad para dormir (si tienen suerte, un lobo los ataca y ganan puntos extra) y Ryoushi, su abuelo y los otros residentes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	7. Capítulo 7: Malentendido

Capitulo 7: Malentendido

**POV Ryoushi**

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que empezaron las eliminatorias y hoy era el sexto. El marcador iba en 1° Nugire con 19 puntos. En 2° Yoshimori con 18. En 3° Nekomiya con 15 puntos. En 4° yo con 14 puntos y en 5° Yamato con 7 puntos. Wakabe fue mordido en el hombro por un lobo así que dejo participar. Ryoushi necesitaba de un milagro para poder ganar este concurso pero estaba dispuesto a ganarle por lo menos a Gato. Luego de regresar en la noche para la cena, los marcadores no cambiaron mucho. Nugire terminó con 24 puntos, luego Yoshimori con 19, Nekomiya con 17, yo con 15 y Yamato con 11. Aun había tiempo para cazar, hasta que se acabara el día así es que yo y Nekomiya teníamos pensado ir a cazar esta noche. Luego de la cena, ambos fuimos a mi cuarto a alistarnos. Ahí empezamos a hablar de un tema escogido por Gato: que debería cambiar en mí para enamorar a Ryouko. Claro que yo no le presté mucha atención. Solo respondía con un "sí" a todas sus frases.

- Si fueras más hombre todo el tiempo, ya la tendrías a tus pies.

- Aja.

- También deberías de superar esa fobia tan rara tuya.

- Ya estoy trabajando en eso. Esa fue la razón por la que me mude, por si lo olvidaste.

- Y sería excelente si no se asustara por todo

- Sí.

**POV Ryouko**

Estaba yo en mi cama teniendo en cuanta de que hoy era mi última oportunidad para preguntarle acerca de sus padres. Sobre todo ahora que la competencia acabó (ella no sabía que aun quedaba tiempo). Me armé de valor, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta de al lado. Logré escuchar voces y supuse que estaba hablando con alguien, probablemente con Gato. Por esa razón dudé un segundo antes de tocar la puerta. Durante ese segundo logré escuchar claramente un pequeño pedazo de su conversación. Gato dijo "Sería excelente si no se asustara por todo" y Ryoushi respondió "Sí". ¿A qué se refería con eso? Di unos pasos atrás y me pregunté a mí misma. ¿Estaba hablando de mí? Seguramente dice eso porque logró verme cuando "me quité la piel de lobo". Ahora él estaba decepcionado. Un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y guiada por el miedo a mi rechazo, salí corriendo a donde mis pies me guiaran.

**POV normal**

Ryoushi dejó de conversar luego de sentir una presencia detrás de su puerta. La abrió y vio a Ryouko salir corriendo mientras lloraba. Se dio cuenta de que se dirigía hacia el jardín y rápidamente tomó su resortera, se puso el cinturón y corrió tas de ella. Al ver a su amigo salir, tomó su florete y Nekomiya salió tras ellos también aunque se atrasó un poco.

Al ver que la perseguían, Ryouko aceleró el paso y sin darse cuenta salió de la muralla que protegía la casa del bosque. Ryoushi no dudó en correr tras ella. Ambos seguían corriendo cuando empezó a llover. Esto hizo que el suelo se volviera resbaladizo y dificultara más el correr. Ya era completamente de noche y la lluvia impedía a Ryoushi seguirle el paso a Ryouko. Ryouko siguió corriendo y al darse cuenta de que ya no era perseguida se detuvo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta en el lugar en que se encontraba. Era de noche y estaba en medio del bosque. Trató de regresar pero no recordaba por donde había venido y la lluvia había borrado todas sus pisadas. Se asustó. Entonces vio en la oscuridad uno, dos no… tres pares de ojos brillan en los matorrales. No necesitó ni un segundo para saber que se trataba de lobos y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta de donde ellos venían. Los lobos eran muy rápidos y la lluvia hizo que casi se resbalara más de una vez. Estaba desesperada, tenía miedo e involuntariamente gritó:

- ¡RYOUSHI!- Ryoushi escuchó a Ryouko y salió corriendo en la dirección en que provenía la voz. Probablemente nuca había corrido tan rápido en su vida.

Ryouko seguía gritando su nombre mientras corría a toda prisa huyendo de los lobos. Pero entonces se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que no había visto por la oscuridad de la noche y cayó al piso. El lobo del centro aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó hacía Ryouko.

**POV Ryouko**

En ese momento, vi pasar los mejores momentos de mi vida atreves de mis ojos. ¿Acaso voy a morir en este momento? Aún tengo que preguntarle a Ryoushi sobre sus padres, también tengo que decirle que lo amo.(N/A: al borde de la muerte, si es sincera consigo misma) Pero no, todo acaba aquí. Cerré mis ojos esperando a sentir las garras y colmillos del animal clavadas en mi cuerpo pero en vez de eso sentí la presencia de un pequeño objeto que paso sobre mi cortando el aire. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi un pachinko darle al lobo justo en el ojo, haciéndolo retroceder. Luego vi a una silueta pararse frente a mí en posición defensiva. Lo reconocí al instante, se trataba de Ryoushi. Le faltaba el aire así es que supuse que había estado corriendo. Los otros dos lobos también se lanzaron para atacarme pero Ryoushi fue más rápido y les lanzó un pachinko a ambos en los ojos. Los tres lobos se levantaron al mismo, al instante Ryoushi les disparó un pachinko en la pierna a dos de ellos inmovilizándolos pero el tercero se lanzó y sabiendo que no tendría tiempo de lanzar un pachinko, tomó la navaja de su cinturón y atravesó al animal. Tiró el cadáver a un lado y luego de rematar a los otros dos lobos se acercó a mí.

**POV normal**

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ryoushi

- S-si. – respondió Ryouko. Trató de levantarse pero al parecer se había torcido el pie.

- Pues a mi no me parece que estés tan bien. – Morito puso una mano atrás de su cabeza, la otra debajo de sus piernas y la alzó.

- N-no es necesario que me alces así, puedo caminar sola.

- Estaba muy preocupado. Prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso.- dijo muy serio.

- Lo siento mucho. Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. – Ryouko estaba tan feliz en ese momento, había sido salvada por Ryoushi y ahora él la estaba cargando. Aunque ambos estaban completamente mojados, el pecho de Ryoushi era tan caliente. Ryouko estaba muy cansada así es que cerró sus ojos y quedó dormida entre sus brazos, de nuevo.


	8. Capítulo 8: La verdad

Capitulo 8: La verdad 

Cuando Ryoushi regresó con Ryouko en brazos, todos corrieron preocupados a ellos, ya que se habían percatado de la ausencia de Ryouko. Ryoushi fue al cuarto de Ryouko y la dejó en la cama. El doctor la revisó y luego salió de la habitación para informarles a todos los que esperaban atrás de la puerta (los miembros del banco Otogi, Yukina y Ryoushi). Él dijo:

- A parte del tobillo, está bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Solo está un poco cansada, así que solo uno podrá entrar hasta que despierte.

- Ese seré yo. – dijo Ryoushi. Al no haber reclamaciones, cada quien se retiró y Aria se movió para darle campo para que pasara. Luego dijo:

- Avísame cuando se despierte. – Tras ver a Ryoushi asentir se fue detrás de los otros.

Ryoushi entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde yacía Ryouko. Admiró por un momento la cara de la persona que ama y no pudo evitar sonreír. Acercó lentamente sus dedos para luego remover algunos cabellos que estorbaban su vista. Al ver su rostro, lo indefensa que estaba, recordó de nuevo la razón de haberse enamorado de ella.

**POV Ryouko**

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue al sonriente rostro de Ryoushi.

- Parece que ya despertaste. – Me dijo él tiernamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?

- No mucho, unas 3 horas. Ni siquiera ha amanecido aun. – dijo dirigiendo su vista a la ventana para comprobar lo que acababa de decir. – Por cierto, ¿Por qué has salido corriendo de esa forma? Eso fue muy peligroso. Si no te hubiera visto quien sabe si seguirías aquí.

- Pero me viste. Me viste y me seguiste.

- Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

- Olvídalo, fue solo una tontería.

- Dímelo, quiero saber la razón. – dudé un momento pero luego respondí:

- Escuche una parte de la conversación que estabas teniendo con Gato. Cuando él dijo "Si no se asustara por todo". Creí que se refería a mí. Tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieras y salí corriendo. Antes de poder darme cuenta, estaba en medio del bosque y no sabía por donde regresar. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los lobos pero tú llegaste y me salvaste.

- En ese momento, Gato no te estaba criticando a ti, me estaba criticando a mí.

- Pero tú eres muy valiente, me protegiste aun con 3 lobos enfrente.

- Tal vez lo sea ahora pero Gato me conoce desde que nací y te puedo asegurar que antes era un miedoso. – ambos nos reímos ante el comentario. Había un ambiente perfecto entre nosotros. Sin temor, sin confusiones, sin preocupaciones. Volví a ver una vez más por la ventana para encontrarme con la tumba de los padres de Ryoushi. Dejándome llevar por el ambiente, dije:

- Hace rato que te quería preguntar, ¿Cómo murieron tus padres? – no fue hasta que terminé de decir la frase que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y al ver la cara de preocupación de Ryoushi agregué rápidamente. – Si no quieres contestar, no tienes porque hacerlo.

-No. Desde que accedí a que vinieran aquí durante esta semana, sabía que tarde o temprano alguno me lo preguntaría.

- Entonces… - luego de suspirar dijo:

- Te lo contaré.

**Flashback (Ryoushi está narrando)**

Hace seis años, fue la primera vez que entré al concurso de caza. Como es fácil suponer, no pase ni las eliminatorias pero normalmente hubiera salido antes de que acabara la semana pero yo me había perdido y aunque ya se había cumplido la semana yo no salí. Mis padres me esperaban en la entrada del bosque pero al ver que todos los concursantes ya habían llegado y solo faltaba yo, ambos entraron corriendo al bosque. Yo ya me había rendido desde el primer día y deambulé por todo el bosque el resto de la semana. Llegué a memorizar todo el bosque pero seguía sin encontrar la salida. Había logrado evitar los lobos escondiéndome y prendiendo fogatas pero el 8° día, cuando bajé la guardia, un lobo me atacó y no cualquier lobo, el líder. Justo en ese momento, un pachinko alcanzó al animal por poco. Era mi papá que había llegado. Luego llegó mi mamá y me abrazó, esa fue la última vez que sentí la calidez de mi madre. Mi papá le dijo a mi mamá que huyera con migo pero yo insistí en que quería quedarme a luchar con papá pero él no podía protegernos a mi mamá, a mí y a él mismo al mismo tiempo del líder y cuando mi papá bajo la guardia, el lobo me atacó. Acto reflejo, mi madre me protegió con su cuerpo cayendo muerta en el acto. Mi padre perdió la calma haciendo que sus movimientos se hicieran predecibles y el lobo lo alcanzó. Yo estaba arrodillado frente al cadáver de mi madre y el cuerpo herido de mi padre. El lobo me iba a atacar a mí. En ese momento no me importaba morir, así al menos podría ir con mis padres y disculparme por no haberles obedecido. Pero entonces llegó mi abuelo y atacó al líder llevándoselo lejos de nosotros. Aún recuerdo con claridad cuales fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre:

- No llores, todo va a salir bien

- Papi, no hables, estas sangrando mucho.

- T-toma mi resortera, te la regalo. Ahora es tuya, cuídala mucho. – Entonces tosió sangre.

- Papi, no mueras, no me dejes. Por favor. – dije yo en un mar de lágrimas.

- Es una p-pena que no pudieras p-pasar las eliminatorias. – cada vez tosía más sangre y el volumen de su voz bajaba poco a poco. – Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que algún día serás un excelente cazador… - Entonces cerró sus ojos y su corazón dejo de latir.

Ese día lloré como nunca antes. Luego mi abuelo asesinó al líder y se dio por finalizada la competencia de ese año. Él dice que no salí de mi cuarto por una semana. Pero luego de haber llorado, me levanté, tome la resortera de mi padre y empecé a practicar la caza. No pensé en nada que fuera cazar. Nunca me importó nada que no fuera cazar. Participé el próximo año y aunque no logré pasar las eliminatorias, seguí practicando y lo intente de nuevo el próximo año. De esa forma, con la ayuda de Gato, mi abuelo y todos en la ciudad logré superar la muerte de mis padres.

**Fin del Flashback **

**POV normal**

- Cazar dejó de ser un intento de disculparme con mis difuntos padres y pasó a ser algo que realmente me entretenía y se volvió algo divertido, por eso práctico el arte de la caza hasta hoy en día.

Ryouko quedó impactada. Suponía que los padres de Ryoushi no habían muerto de una forma muy agradable pero nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera tan triste.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntar. – dijo arrepentida Ryouko con la mirada al suelo.

- No te preocupes, era inevitable. – respondió con una sonrisa medio forzada (N/A: quien sonreiría luego de recordar algo así) – deberías dormir un poco más, aun es muy temprano. Yo ya me voy para que puedas dormir tranquila.

-¡Espera! – lo tomó de la mano para que se detuviese. – Hay algo más que te quiero preguntar. – Ryoushi dirigió su mirada los ojos de Ryouko. Notó entonces que escuchar su pasado la había afectado bastante. – Aquel momento, en el bosque, ¿Por qué me protegiste? ¿No temías terminar como tus padres?

- Por supuesto que sí. – Ryoushi se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ryouko.

-¿¡Entonces por que me protegiste!? – Repentinamente, Ryoushi acercó su rostro al de Ryouko, cerró sus ojos y sin darle tiempo para pensar, la beso. Se sorprendió al principio pero en vez de pensar todo lo que pensó aquella noche, se dijo a si misma: "No pasará nada. Será solo por esta vez" y, sonrojada, Ryouko correspondió el beso. Segundos después Ryoushi se alejó y respondió casi susurrando:

- Por que te amo. – Luego de decir esas palabras se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta y luego de decir un pequeño "descansa bien", se fue dejando a Ryouko absorta en sus pensamientos.


	9. Capítulo 9: Resultados Finales

Capitulo 9: Resultados finales

En la mañana del día siguiente, todos fueron a la aldea donde las bases de los muros ya habían sido reconstruidas. Los 5 finalistas estaban parados al frente del resto de los aldeanos. Wakabe estaba vendado, Ryouko en moletas e Ichiya en silla de ruedas pero todos estaban ahí. Al lado habían 6 puños de cadáveres de lobos. Entonces, Kyoko dio unos pasos adelante y dijo:

- Primero quiero felicitar a los participantes por una caza de un total de 83 lobos. – Se escucharon aplausos de los aldeanos. – Ahora anunciaré los resultados desde el último lugar hasta el primero. En sexto lugar, Wakabe con 4 puntos. En quinto, Yamato con 11. En cuarto Nekomiya con 16. – Todos se sorprendieron ante el cambio de posiciones de Gato.- En tercero Yoshimori. – Esta vez hasta se escuchó un grito ahogado. – En segundo lugar Ryoushi con 21 puntos y en primer lugar por vigésima séptima vez consecutiva, ¡Nugire!

Al instante todos rodearon a Ryoushi y lo interrogaron con la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo ascendiste dos puestos en una noche?

- Bueno, es que cuando ayer salí a buscar a Ryouko me encontré con 3 machos tratando de atacarme. Los derroté y lo primero que hice fue traer a Ryouko de vuelta y una vez e aseguré de que estuviera bien, fui a donde deje los cadáveres y los traje.

- No es justo – decía en broma Ichiya

- ¡Vaya que eso es tener suerte hombre, me has derrotado por completo! – dijo Gato

- La suerte es una habilidad también, esta fue mi derrota. – dijo Yoshimori estrechando manos con Ryoushi.

- Esperó verlo por aquí el próximo año, Yoshimori. – respondió respetuosamente Ryoushi.

- ¡Tan cerca! Un poco más y hubieras quedado en primer lugar. – dijo Yamato

- ¡Ja! Aun le faltan 100 años para poderme derrotar. – Todos los presentes empezaron a reír.

**En la entrada del pueblo~**

Los miembros del banco Otogi estaban listos para partir, incluido Ryoushi. Ya todos estaban dentro de la buseta de Yukina esperando a que Ryoushi se terminara de despedir.

- Asegúrate de visitarnos de vez en cuando. – dijo el abuelo.

- Claro.

- Cuando regreses seré mejor que tú. – dijo Gato.

- Yo jamás te podría ganar en un combate a corta distancia, pero en la cima de un árbol te derrotaré cuando gustes. – dijo burlón Ryoushi.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Por cierto. – Lo siguiente lo dijo susurrando. – Espero que el beso de anoche se repita. Asegúrate de que sean novios para cando regresen. – Morito se sonrojó ante el comentario y todos a su alrededor se preguntaron que es lo que le había dicho Gato a Ryoushi.

- ¡Ryoushi, ya nos vamos! – dijo Yukina

- De acuerdo. Hasta la próxima. – le dijo Ryoushi a Gato y su abuelo. Ryoushi se montó a la buseta cerró la puerta. El carro arranco y se fueron de vuelta a la ciudad mientras Gato los despedía con las manos.

**En la buseta**

- Debiste ganar el primer lugar para que cuando vengamos de nuevo nos podamos quedar en la mini-mansión. – dijo el presidente.

- ¡No tengo planeado volver para que me coman los lobos! – dijo Otohime.

- La aldea no siempre es así pero es que ustedes decidieron venir en la única semana del año en que es peligroso ir allí. – se defendió Ryoushi.

- Él tiene razón, además, los aldeanos fueron muy amigables con nosotros. – dijo Ringo y una mini discusión empezó entre las dos adolecentes.

- Vaya que tienes excelentes amigos en los que confiar en tu aldea. – dijo el presidente dirigiéndose hacia Ryoushi.

- Sí…

**Este es el último capitulo, pero tal vez haga una continuación. Espero que les haya gustado. R&R**


End file.
